<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walpurgisnacht by milosdinosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568255">Walpurgisnacht</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/pseuds/milosdinosaur'>milosdinosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Wanda Maximoff Is Not Okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/pseuds/milosdinosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Wanda saw her dads doing something mushy and one time she didn't. </p><p>Written for Day 6 - Family AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walpurgisnacht</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>one</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda is 5 the first time she notices. Pietro is being stupid, as usual, and they’re chasing each other around the backyard. It’s unfair how fast Pietro can go, his blonde hair becomes a blur as he runs circles around her. And he’s laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever. If Pietro wants to act like a child, she’ll let him. Huffing, she makes her way towards Charles and Erik. It’s not like she’ll be missed. They’re sitting under a tree together, reading a book to each other. One that she later learns is a collection of Shakespeare’s poems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda launches herself at Erik, wrapping him in a strangling hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Schatz,” he says, placing a kiss on her forehead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda sits between both of them and enjoys their company. If she helps herself to some of her Papa’s food, well. No one has to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>two</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda is 7 when she starts school. The night before, she can’t sleep. She creeps down, hoping, hoping. She doesn’t know what she’s hoping for. Someone to keep her company, maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spots Charles and Erik sitting on the couch, huddled beneath a blanket. The TV is on, its monochromatic colour scheme casts eerie shadows on the ground. They flicker in the light. If she closes her eyes she can imagine them as newspaper cuttings, staring at her from below. Unblinking. She shakes her head to get the image out. She doesn’t like school already. It makes her head feel funny. It makes her sad. She doesn’t want to leave home. She doesn’t want to be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll miss her Papa and Dad, their soft and sticky good morning kisses and the way her Dad looks at her like she’s something precious. He looks at Papa in the same way. Wanda doesn’t really get it, but they both look happy, so she is too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She joins them on the couch, and together, they watch the Lion King.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>three</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda is 17 when she sees someone hit her Dad. The two of them were heading back from lunch, poking fun at Peter’s now silver hair, when a stranger calls him a cripple. Charles frowns, and that’s all it takes, the man lunges for him and strikes him across the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s so shocked that for a second, she doesn’t know how to react. Instinct soon kicks in, and she yanks him off his feet with a burst of red energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mutant freak,” he spits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They head home and she doesn’t think she’s ever seen her Papa this angry. It hurts to see her Papa so sad. So helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Dad places a hand on his cheek and her Papa leans into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want us to be safe,” he says in a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda realises, then, that she would rip apart the very fabric of reality for her family. Nothing will touch them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>four</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda is 25 when she gets married. It’s a little terrifying when your husband-to-be is made of Vibranium and your Papa can control metal, but her Papa was strangely accepting towards Vision. Perhaps it was because he was the furthest thing from normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night after she tells them about her engagement, she tiptoes across their room, careful not to wake them up. But they’re already awake. Their eyes are closed, foreheads pressed together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peers eagerly at the church from the car, dim through the misty panes and soft light which spills from the windows into the dark. Charles cries at the wedding, and, predictably, uses his phone to take plenty of pictures. They move gracefully around the dance floor, thanks to her Dad. She had spent countless nights stepping on his toes as he attempted to teach her to dance. Charles even manages to bully Erik into going to a photo booth. He scowls, but heads in anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles at everyone. Natasha, Hank, even Peter. The clock stops at ten minutes to eleven. Her hands feel heavy. She’s so happy that it doesn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>five</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She wakes up in Wakanda. There are voices outside her room. Familiar ones. T'challa. Shuri. Strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy and Tommy, where are they, are they with Charles and Erik? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rush of memories slams into her. Vision is gone. Pietro is gone. Her parents are gone. Why did they bring her here? She was happy. Everything was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forces herself to calm down. Reality is what you make of it. Wanda takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world dissolves in a shriek of red. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short ficlet on what I think will more or less happen in WandaVision - wonky reality, timelines that don't add up and maybe, maybe, we'll see Peter Maximoff (who may and may not also be Pietro). But I had to Cherik it. I had to. </p><p>The title, Walpurgisnacht, is a German festival called the Night of the Witches.</p><p>Thank you for reading! (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>